


普羅米亞-加古加無差-贖罪

by Kevin0528



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevin0528/pseuds/Kevin0528





	普羅米亞-加古加無差-贖罪

“古雷佛塞特!你這個殺人兇手，你殺了我的父母親，現在利用完我就想殺了我對嗎?”  
眼前乖巧的孩子突然臉色一沉，說出了古雷心中的罪惡感  
“加洛，你誤會了，我不是故意的!真的你聽我解釋……”

“不用解釋了，謝謝你的養育之恩，我想我們不要再有交集了。”

古雷眼睜睜的看著加洛離他而去，他明明應該開心的，他終於擺脫了這煩人得小鬼，但心裡怎麼有種說不出來的感覺，失落苦澀焦慮交雜著

鈴鈴鈴---

一早的鬧鐘又響起了，古雷也從剛才的睡夢中醒來

「只是場夢阿……」古雷嘀咕著

古雷一如往常的打開了落地窗的窗簾，看向窗外讓自己從剛才的夢冷靜一會普羅米亞消失後，古雷還是回到原本的房子生活，跟以前一樣加洛也住在一起只是兩人碰面的時間少之又少，一方面古雷一直待在房間內，一方面加洛在滅火隊裡非常的忙碌，畢竟自己是拯救了世界的英雄就算不用滅火他也必須接一堆廣告

古雷洗漱完，一如往常的走到餐桌上吃著加洛特別準備的早餐，雖然兩人很少碰面但加洛都會幫古雷準備好他所需要的一切，即使古雷並沒有說他需要什麼。

古雷攤開報紙，一手拿著冷掉的咖啡，坐在餐桌上悠閒地吃著早餐，報紙的頭條封面又是加洛這傢伙，古雷心想，這孩子到底要忙到什麼時候?有好好休息嗎?算了反正加洛過勞死也不干我的事，一切都不干我的事

喀拉喀拉

是門鎖轉動的聲音

一定是加洛忘了拿什麼所以回來了吧

不對!我得趕快回房間才行，正當古雷想起身回房間時，加洛的腳步聲已經逼近，加洛看到古雷在餐桌上，手上的東西都掉到地上了。兩人對視著誰也都不發一語，似乎在等對方開口正當古雷要開口時，加洛的眼淚掉了出來古雷見狀「加洛?怎麼了，哪裡疼嗎? 」放下手上的東西，上前幫加洛撿起剛掉地板的東西，放到桌上，正當古雷想轉身察看加洛的狀況時，加洛從身後抱住了古雷。

「古雷，太好了，你終於肯見我了是嗎? 」加洛用著哭腔問著古雷「古雷，你很討厭我吧?你的計劃一直被我給擾亂著，消火後強行帶你回家你也一直不出門見我……」加洛完全沒有換氣一氣呵成的說了一堆絲毫不讓古雷有插話的空間

「加洛?」古雷輕聲「我並沒有說討厭你……我只是，只是不知道該怎麼面對你。」古雷想接著開口，卻什麼也說不出，心中的罪惡感開始提升，在事件曝光後，他不知道該如何面對加洛這個孩子，他一直以來小心翼翼的養著這個令他困擾的孩子，他想要加洛消失在他的眼前卻不想殺了他，他看著這孩子長大，聽著這孩子訴說對他的崇拜，讓古雷一度讓自己作嘔

「如果古雷是指那天晚上放火燒了我家的話……」加洛的語氣壓低了些，抱著古雷的雙手也放開了「吶，古雷」加洛突然用力的把古雷壓在桌上「古雷這是在愧疚嗎?對於燒了我家而感到愧疚?這些年……你所做的一切都只是在贖罪嗎?」加洛冷冷的說著

「我……對，這些年我只是在贖罪，我對不起你也恨你，看到你對我的任何一個笑容，對我任何一個稱讚，都讓我增加罪惡感，當時的我甚至想把你殺了。」古雷像喝了吐真劑般慢慢的把心裡的話給吐了出來

加洛一聲聲的在耳邊呼喊著古雷的名字，直到古雷說了”夠了加洛!不要再喊了，不要再喊我的名字了，要怎樣都隨便你”

「啊啊……旦那，真的嗎?」加洛露出了一抹詭異的微笑，將古雷的雙眼矇了起來，引導古雷從餐桌上到了一間沒在用的房間，裏頭的設備樣樣齊全跟古雷原本的房間完全一模一樣，只是房門外卻是大大的鎖「那古雷就好好待在裡面吧!就別出來了好好聽我的話，就好」語落加洛把古雷給鎖在房裡，自己到外面收拾東西。

這樣的日子過了兩個月，加洛每天都幫古雷送飯送報紙，跟往常一樣只是加洛待在家的時間比以往長了許多，每天都跟古雷共處一室，看著古雷做任何事，加洛外表雖然跟往常一樣，但古雷看的出來加洛很不對勁，畢竟這是他養了十幾年的孩子。

直到某天，里歐打了加洛的手機，要加洛回隊上「我得先回隊上了古雷，晚餐可能會晚點送，如果餓了古雷先吃我準備的點心吧」加洛指了指旁邊的小冰箱

加洛走後，古雷拿起擺在房裡的書端詳著，上面有一些字，字跡屬於加洛的古雷一看就知道，古雷疑惑著加洛讀過了這些書?在他不知曉的時候，裡面寫了些對這本書的看法及備註，再拿起其他的書也是一樣，都有加洛使用過的痕跡，看了好一會古雷在書櫃翻到了幾本筆記本，封面都寫上了加洛提莫斯

“我啊!最喜歡旦那了!他是世上最棒的人了!旦那他為了我…為了我失去了他的  
手…還願意養我，我真的是太幸運了呢”

“今天是父親節，學校要我們畫自己的父親，我畫了旦那老師說畫的非常好  
，送給旦那一定會喜歡的!果不其然旦那收了我的圖，還稱讚了我”

“今天是運動會，到了親子比賽時我猶豫了一會，旦那走向了我，帶著我衝  
向了冠軍，我永遠都會喜歡旦那”

“今天學校的小混混在下課時把我圍了起來，我聽著他們說著，你這個沒父  
母的孩子，就算你的養父多厲害，終究是個沒人要的小孩!你是你養父的累  
贅!......真的嗎?古雷是這樣想的嗎?，我並沒有把他們說的話記在心上，我相  
信古雷不是這樣的人”

“好喜歡古雷啊，喜歡的無法自拔，這樣的我古雷會覺得很噁心吧，不行我  
必須把這種想法給打消了，因為古雷對我來說是最神聖最觸不可及的”

鈴鈴鈴---

加洛給古雷的手機響了，古雷接起了電話，電話那頭開口「古雷?你看了我的筆記本了對吧?」古雷愣了會，看了一下周圍，沒看到監視器「古雷是在想，為什麼我知道對吧?要猜猜看嗎古雷」加洛的語氣上揚

「我一直都在看著你喔，古雷」加洛笑了聲「從以前到現在，我一在追尋著你的腳步，了解你的任何一舉一動，我比任何人都更了解你」加洛緩緩說著，此時的房門也被打開了

加洛掛掉電話，面對古雷說了「當我知道是你燒了我家時，我曾想過要恨你，但我卻恨不了，因為我愛你，我愛你古雷佛塞特」加洛用著真誠眼神認真的語氣說

「加洛，你不該愛我，我是殺了你父母的兇手」古雷躲避了加洛的視線「更何況我現在是個犯人，你還有更好的未來等你」

「至少你養了我，在我最無助的時候你伸出了手，是你踏入了我的世界，不管你是因為什麼原因養我，甚至想殺了我，我都不會討厭你，我愛你的是你啊古雷」加洛抓住古雷的領子對他喊著「當全世界或連你自己都放棄你時，只有我不會放棄你，這次換我踏入你的世界拯救你」

啊啊……這孩子，又在做一些多餘的事啊……難道他聽不懂嗎?  
不，他懂，他可是加洛提莫斯，我不值得這孩子付出的一切，也不會奢求這孩子能給我多少

「古雷只要接受我對你的好就好了，就像這些年你對我一樣，我只想古雷你陪在我身邊，僅此而已」加洛卑微地說著希望古雷能開口答應他

古雷看著眼前的加洛思索著最終說了句「……我接受。」

「終於得到你了啊古雷，你是我的了，古雷佛塞特。」加洛對著針孔攝影機的方向，笑了。


End file.
